Moon over Stalag 13
by rscottdjr
Summary: Hogan and team investigate a German experiment that could change everything. Commander Koenig and the inhabitants of moonbase Alpha seemed to have found a way home, but are in for an unpleasant surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my second attempt. My first story "Refuge" had to be written, for better or worse. It is now out of my head. I appreciate all the people who have read it and given reviews. I found that I enjoyed writing it and thought I would make a second attempt. I was poking around the cross-over section and looking at the Hogan's Heroes Section. I always thought that series was ripe for this type of story. There are some great scifi crossovers there and I applaud those authors for their efforts. I did not see one for Space 1999 so I thought I would give it a shot._

_Space 1999 is owned by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Hogans' Heroes is owned by Bing Crosby Productions. No monetary gain was made in this story._

Colonel Robert Hogan crept through the woods near the town of Hammelburg. He was with Corporal Newkirk, Private LeBeau, and Sargent Carter. They were dressed all in black and were near a dirt road about 2 miles outside of Stalag 13. Hogan was worried because there was a full moon and that meant there were may spots of where they could be illuminated and more easily detected. Even with their dark attire, there was a risk of being spotted.

They had been asked by London to check out a new radio installation that had been spotted by a British fighter. The location did not make a lot of sense, and it appeared unusual from German designs they had been seen before. Hitler was known to invest in foolish experiments but some of them had proven successful. Allied command did not want to take any chances. They were getting close to the location and noticed an encampment ahead. It was camouflaged and there was not a large military presence. _Hiding in plain sight_, was the first thought that Hogan had. The team moved in and took up position to observe.

The used binoculars to observe the target and Newkirk began to take pictures.

"What do think," whispered Hogan to the team at large. He had long learned to trust this group of men.

"Not sure," said Newkirk. "It looks like a radar dish but it is stationary. We are also in the middle of Nazi occupied Germany so there is not really needed for secret installations. I also have no idea what they are pointing at."

"I see," said Hogan. He took his binoculars and looked again. "What is that in the middle of the dish?" he asked. The parabolic antenna at first glance looked typical but there was something attached to the aiming arm in the middle. There was a glowing center that was unknown to him. Not only did it seem foreign in every sense of the word but it seemed to serve no purpose.

"Blimey if I know," said Newkirk. "I have seen radar installations before but not like this. That middle piece is huge and almost looks like it would get in the way of any type of sweep."

"Watch out!" hissed LeBeau. A German truck drove up to the facility. It was running with no lights and appeared to be making every effort to be quiet. It was followed by a staff car equally as dark and equally as stealthily. The Allied Prisoners of War crouched down as the truck and car got uncomfortably close to the unofficial commando squad. The car and truck stopped within earshot of the camouflaged men. They carefully controlled their breathing as they heard soldiers climb out of the truck and the doors to the car opened. They heard two sets of footsteps, one normal and one heavy as they listened intently.

"General Burkhalter, this is the facility we discussed," they did not recognize the man who was speaking.

"Herr Doktor Weibman, this does not look that impressive. I was told that I was to see a discovery that would render the Allied bombers useless. We have many much larger radar installations in more strategic portions locations than this one," answered the General in his usual gruff voice. Burkhalter's ego had gotten the better of him on more than one occasion but Hogan knew that he was not as militarily inept as Klink was. He could be downright brutal if he thought the situation called for it. Hogan was both very anxious to hear what he would say and concerned for his men. They were way too close for his comfort.

"Herr General, I know it does not look impressive. But we have made a discovery that could change everything. Six months ago, a Panzer division in Northern Africa discovered a stone made of a strange material they had never seen before. They did not think much of it but the commanding officer knew that Hitler was very interested in anything that may have to do with the occult. He kept the stone and sent it to Berlin. I was on the team that evaluated the stone. If you look, it is mounted in the center of the dish. As a team, we could not identify the elements or material. We also could not chip any of the material off for analysis. It seems to be indestructible. Out of desperation we sent a radio through it. The signal was amplified tremendously. All of the equipment in the room that was based on electronics was destroyed. At first, we were terrified but then it occurred to us that there may be a practical application. We constructed a well shielded lab and made some trials. We ran radar waves through it and the results were incredible. There seemed to be no degradation of the signal. No matter what we did, the returning signal was as strong as when it left the generator."

Hogan could tell that Burkhalter was losing patience. He sometimes wondered how he got to the rank of General with his temper. Officers were known to berate lower ranked officers when needed but the best listened when it mattered.

"Herr Doktor, what does this have to do with the war? Do we now have one remarkedly impressive radar that is better than all the rest? I welcome it but that will hardly make Churchill 'quake in his boots'" The last part he said in English.

"Herr General, I do not believe that you understand yet. I mean no insult. I work with men of science and it took us quite a while to realize the impact. The degradation does not occur even when the signal bounces off an object. And the signal always comes back intact. We were able to bounce the signal off multiple items and always received it back. We realized quickly that we could use our existing technology to peer into areas of Europe that we could not today. But then a young student of ours, Georg Schimmel, asked an interesting question: If the beam has no limit and could be bounced off an object, could we bounce it off the moon? We all froze at the prospect. At that distance and if we could set the angle just right, we should be able to get a picture of whatever side of the earth the moon was on. We can create a picture of everything in the sky and moving on the ground."

Burkhalter was quiet for a moment. Hogan was not used to this side of Burkhalter who never seemed to be at a loss for words although they were usually War Propaganda that had no merit. He was an opportunist, but this sounded too fantastic to be true.

"Herr Doktor, this sounds fantastical. I hope you are right because if you brought me out here for nothing, you will regret it. Why are we here?"

"Herr General, tonight is to be our first test. We do not believe that we will see everything on the first try but we should be able to demonstrate the potential. Our soldiers have set up a monitor here. You will be to see what we see."

"Very well Herr Doktor. I look forward to this."

Hogan, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter all were anxious as well. The storyy sounded ridiculous but if the Germans really did have a way to see all bomber squads that early, it would create a huge tactical advantage for the Third Reich. Hogan tried to move into a better vantage point for observing the test. He wished that Kinch was here. He would be better able to give Hogan an assessment.

"Los!" cried the German doctor. "Die erste Sendung machen wir in eine Minute," _One minute,_ thought Hogan. _Here we go._

The troops manned a portable display device that looked much like a radar screen. The Doctor looked over some controls and satisfied, began the count down. "Zehn – Neun – Acht- Sieben- Sechs- Fuenf – Vier- Drei – Zwei – Eins – Senden."

Everybody looked on intently, both those invited and those not. The dish turned to a direction that made no sense before but now the covert team realized was directed at the moon. Sargent Carter could only think about Flash Gordon comics he had read. Newkirk was convinced that this had to be a scam of some sort. He marveled at the scope of the con. LeBeau did not know what to think but his hatred of Germans drove him to wish a complete failure regardless of the actual worth of the effort. Hogan tried to note as many details as possible. It seemed impossible that they could actually pull this off but he wanted to give a full report to London when he got back.

The dish hummed slightly. Hogan recognized the electronic sound as a radar station in operation. At first nothing seemed special. He saw Doctor Weibman pointing to some items on the screen. Burkhalter did not seem impressed. Despite himself, Hogan glanced at the full moon. _This is waste of time_, he thought when suddenly the ground shook. It was sudden jolt that lasted for only a moment. It did not feel like a bomb. He had been around enough of those. It almost seemed like an earthquake. _In Central German_? he thought. But that was not what startled him. He had been looking at the moon when the ground shook. He swore that the moon shifted slightly to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commander John Koenig sat in his office reading the base reports. The base continued to do a good job of maintaining the scarce resources they had. Eagle repairs continued and life support was functioning as it should For the last few weeks it had been quiet as the moon continued to wander through space with no direction. It was beginning to get boring. Ever since they had left Earth's orbit, they had consistently run into phenomena that took them much further than they should have been able to go. Koenig thought to himself that they really should be just outside of the Solar System's outer parameter, destined to spend the rest of their lives in the cold of space between the stars. Instead, they had opportunities to visit planets that could be inhabited. It had not worked out so far but hope went a long way with this crew.

There was a beep at this door. He used his Commlock to open it and let Victor Bergman in. Victor had become one of John's most trusted advisors. He seemed to have a knack for understanding the oddities that moon base Alpha continued to experience.

"John, how is it going?" He asked.

"Victor, we have been floating through space for weeks with nothing. We have never gone this long before running into something. I wonder if our incredible journey is over and this is where we will end."

Victor shook his head, "I don't think so John. I believe we are just in a desert. Space had to have those as well. We'll get through it and then you'll be complaining about the next crisis."

"Maybe Victor. We'll see." He sat for a moment when his commlock carried a voice from Kano. John took out the device and looked at the screen.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Sir, you and Doctor Bergman might want to come out here. Computer has found something interesting."

John pushed the switch that opened the wall between his office and the command center. They walked over to where Kano was reading a print out from the computer. While it was known that he had a special connection with the computer, it was not as widely known that he had had been medically altered to allow him to interface with the computer directly. It has a dangerous procedure but it has saved Alpha on more than one occasion.

"What is it?" asked the Commander.

"Sir, we appear to be in a large dust cloud of some sort," responded the computer expert. The scientist and commander looked at the computer technician. Dust clouds were not unusual.

"And?" asked Koenig.

"It's the properties sir. The cloud itself is very sparse; however, when we sent a scanning beam through, we got results back that made no sense. It took a while but the computer has determined that we are getting back readings from orders of magnitude further away than we should be able to. We are still trying to determine how far out we actually reached. Even more astonishing is that there seemed to be nosignal degradation. We may want to collect some of this dust for study. It may help us boost our sensor range immeasurably."

Dr. Bergman took the read out from the computer and looked at it.

"He's right John. I have never seen anything like this." Victor was immediately caught up in the possibilities of what he had seen. The energy patterns were fascinating. Something about them seemed familiar and he made a note to go back and look at some studies he thought might be relevant. "We should be able to get a good sample with an eagle and we can figure out if this can help us. There is something though. I swear I recognize this pattern. I'll look into it."

Commander Koenig nodded his head. "Ok, Alan get ready to take an Eagle out to capture some of this dust. Let's see what is about."

"Acknowledged Commander," he said and headed towards the launch pad. John knew that the underground bunker was already moving an Eagle into position. Moon base Alpha had been built with the idea of being as self-sufficient as possible. It had not been perfect, but they were fortunate that most vital supplies and equipment could be manufactured on site.

"Alright Kano, thanks for the info. I'll be in my office finishing up some reports," he turned to walk back to his desk when suddenly there was a large jolt that knocked him off his feet. Several lights flickered and the view screen went off. _That's what I get for complaining that it has been too slow_, he thought. He quickly jumped up and dashed to the control panels manned by Sandra.

"Report!" he yelled. He knew he had a temper but now was not the time to work on it.

"I am not sure Commander," she replied," It's almost like the moon side stepped something. We seem to have settled down now. I am trying to get the view screen back online. So far it appears that there is no major damage." She continued to work the controls getting more information as they went.

"Alan!" he realized. "Paul, make sure that Alan did not lift off before that."

"He is still in the Eagle, Commander. He is heading back to the control room." John let out a sigh of relief.

"Victor, any ideas?" the commander asked of his trusted advisor.

"Too soon to tell John. The computer is rebooting from whatever that was. I'll work with Kano and the computer to come up with something after it is back online."

"Commander, I think the viewing screen is coming back online," reported Sandra. They all turned to look as the image cleared. They had seen a lot of remarkable things on this screen since they had broken orbit. They were ready for an unexpected Solar System, Alien Spaceship or Space Anomaly. But this one the one thing they did not expect. A planet with blue oceans and familiar continents. The planet Earth.

Everybody looked in wonder and well-earned suspicion at what they were seeing. Commander looked at Sandra one more time as she did some initial read outs.

"Commander, we are in orbit. We are in the proper lunar orbit. It's almost like we never left."

The command room fell silent as they all considered what this meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogan, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau scrambled into the emergency tunnel. After the weird earthquake? explosion? They still did not know what. They had been quiet on the trip through the forest. Fortunately, the Germans were as shocked as the allied POWs so they had a chance to slip away unseen. Now they finally had a chance to talk.

"Boy oh boy, boy…uh Colonel, what was that?" Carter seemed both confused and impressed by what he had seen.

"Blimey Colonel, I ain't never seen anything like that." The Brit still felt this was a con of some sort but couldn't deny what he felt.

"Colonel," said Kinch. He hated being left behind but he knew that a black German speaking soldier in would be hard to explain. "London reports an earthquake in London. Seems to have been felt all around England."

"What the hell?" he said. "Kinch tune in local radio," He wanted to see what Germans had to say about this. Kinch took a minute to tune the device and sat back once he was done.

"_...holen, der Führer behauptet, das Erdbeben sei keine neue allierte Waffe gewesen. Es sei ein sehr ungewöhnliches aber natürliches Ergebnis der Umwelt. Wir erwarten keine andere Störung. Wir müssen uns um unsere eigentliche Feinde sorgen unzwar die Engländer und Amerikaner.."_

"Okay the Germans don't know what it was and are calling it an Earthquake. Leave it to the Nazis to turn it into a propaganda bit," Hogan shook his head.

There was a sudden bang from above and a soldier shouted, "Krauts inbound!" They all ran to the ladder that led up to the main barrack. Just as the secret door closed, Sargent Shultz walked in.

"Shultzy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be hiding under bed after that earthquake," teased LeBeau. "Let me make you some hot chocolate to calm your nerves."

"Har, Har cockroach. That was something though. Do you think the Allies have a new secret weapon?" Schultz was trying to sound tough but was obviously nervous. Hogan sometimes marveled that this cowardly man had not only fought in World War I but had even saved the lives of at least one his comrades.

"Yes Schultz, we caused an earthquake. That was phase 1. Next week will be a hurricane followed by tidal waves," answered Hogan. Shultz looked at him a minute trying to decide if he was telling the truth and finally convinced himself the American was, yet again, pulling his leg.

"You are a jolly joker, Colonel," he finally answered. "Oh Colonel, I almost forgot why I came. You and your men are confined to the barracks."

"Why Shultzy?" asked Carter.

"It's a secret," said Shultz and looked around to make sure that no other Germans were around. "We have a visitor coming in. Very important scientist," he said more quietly completely disregarding the secret he just professed to.

"Okay Shultz, we got it," said Hogan. "Time to go," LeBeau stood in front of the large German and grabbed his belt pushing him out the door. "Bye, Bye Shultzy!" he called through the closed door. He noticed a staff car driving up as he closed it.

"Krauts," he reported to the room.

Hogan went over to the sink and flipped it up and elevated. On other side of the wall, a telescope raised that Hogan was able to use to view the compound. Hogan had been taken prisoner when Stalag 13 was still being completed. He and some of the other prisoners were assigned construction duty to finish their own prison. Klink was the commandant and still smarting because he had not been promoted to General. As such, he had not paid close attention to what was actually being done. Hogan had taken advantage of this to add some "extras" that they used to this day.

A staff car drove into the camp. General Burkhalter drove up along with the scientist Doctor Weibman. He saw Colonel Klink greet the General and then saw his face drop as Hogan was sure an unkind barb was sent his way. After a short conversation, they went into the Kommandant's office.

"Coffee Pot," was all the Hogan said and the POWs ran into Hogan's office. They pulled out the pot and plugged the "percolator" into the base. This formed a speaker through which they could hear what was being said in the office. Hogan always took pride that the Führer himself hid the microphone in the office.

"As I told you Klink, it was a simple earthquake. No damage has been done any of our facilities. "

"I know General. Of course, General. But if the allies could do that…"  
"Then we would be in our own jail with English Guards at the gate." The General was once again annoyed at Klink's ineptitude. He did however somehow have a perfect record when it came to escapes. That meant he was the best option he had in the area for securing the scientist and the project as a whole.

"Klink, this is Doctor Weibman. He is working on a project that Adolf Hitler himself has interest in. We have had a bit of a set back…"

Hogan looked at Kinch and said, "radio London. See what they know about Weibman."

"General," protested the scientist back in the office, " I would hardly call that a set back. You saw yourself…"

"Herr Doktor, I saw something for a brief second then your monitor died. You are fortunate that I saw enough to continue your research. Otherwise the Wehrmacht is always looking for men to send to the Russian Front." The German doctor swallowed and fell silent.

"Klink, we will need a place to stay and I believe the doctor will have a need for some storage space. You can expect a few more men to show up shortly to support him."

"General, I do have an idea. I believe a television set may do what we want," said the scientist suddenly.

"A television set?" said Klink. "What could you possibly want with that."

"That Hogan is Top Secret. I know how well you keep secrets. Therefore, I will tell you nothing about this." The large general stepped in menacingly to Klink.

"Oh yes sir, I am very bad with secrets," having felt that he had saved his skin yet again, he ventured to ask. "It may be hard to find a television set these days."

"I think the bigger problem is how to attach it to the…device," said Weibman. "It is not a standard connection."

Hogan jumped at that comment. "That's our cue," he said. "Carter, with me."

Both men went out into the compound despite the confinement order. _Anywhere else and we would be shot on site_, thought Hogan. He and Carter walked straight to the Kommandant's office. He was just about at the door when he was intercepted by Shultz.

"Colonel, please! The Kommandant has ordered that you be confined to quarters."

"This will be quick Shultz. I promise we'll go back as soon as we are done."

"Colonel…" protested the German guard but Carter and Hogan stepped around him quickly. They walked into the reception area where Hilga was tending the desk. She made a token protest as the two men walked directly into the commanding officer's office.

"Colonel Klink, I must protest. These earthquakes…oh hello." He said to the other German men in the room.

"Hogan, what are you doing here?" growled General Burkhalter.

"Good to see you General. Colonel with the recent earthquake, I want to know what steps are being taken to ensure the safety of my men. These barracks can barely stand up under a heavy snow. One more earthquake and these building could collapse on all of us." Hogan acted is if the General and scientist were not there.

"Who is this man?" asked Weibman.

"Colonal Hogan, senior prisoner of war," said Hogan extending his hand. He then turned back to the German Colonel who looked both irritated and mortified all at the same time.

"Not now Hogan. We'll talk about this later." Klink attempted to usher Hogan to the door with no luck.

"Colonel, I demand that something be done immediately. Carter here is scared to death. He says this one is worse than the earthquake that leveled his family's television shop before the war. Right Carter?"

Carter was not always the quickest to come up with ideas but he knew enough to follow Hogan's lead.

"Yes sir. It was terrible. I can't sleep at night anymore."

"Sargent, am I to understand that you have expertise in television sets?" asked the General.

"Yes sir," said Carter.

"He is being modest. That was not just any television shop. His family made custom sets and could hook it up to anything. What do you think the C in RCA stands for?"

"Hogan get out!" yelled Klink but Burkhalter stopped him.

"Not so fast Klink. Hogan, I will make you a deal. I will give you supplies to reinforce your barracks if we can have some time from your Sargent. All we need him to do is hook a television system."

"A television system? General, we will not aide and abet the enemy."  
"Hogan, it is just a television set. What harm can that do? And you get what you want." General Burkhalter was convinced that he was being smooth. He always found Hogan to be annoying but a bit of a dullard.

Hogan acted is if he were thinking it over. He nodded slowly, "Okay General, you've got a deal. Now Colonel Klink since we are here, about our rations."

"Hogan," said Klink quietly.

"Get out!" he yelled with a sharp salute. Hogan returned the salute lazily and left the office with Carter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Commander Koening looked on in disbelieve at the image of the Earth on the viewscreen. The entire command center was quiet. Six months earlier they probably would have cheered but they had seen too many false hopes to assume this was real or that there was not a catch. John carefully considered how to proceed. If this was their Earth, there should be significant damage from the break away. They were not even sure how much time had passed on Earth. There had been so much distortion from space jumps and strange anomalies that it would be a guess at best. He looked around and realized the command staff were waiting for him to make a decision.

"All right, let's take this slow. Kano, get everything the computer can figure out about what happened. We obviously experienced something that brought us here. Victor, work with Kano," He felt better having given some orders. He watched as they command staff began to take action. "Damage Report?" he asked.

"All stations report normal," answered Sandra. That was a relief. Now that they were isolated, every time they took damage there was doubt if they could fix it. "Sir, should we try and contact somebody?" she asked.

John thought for a few minutes and responded, "No. Let's listen. See what you can pick up. We can't be sure how disruptive our arrival was."

"Yes sir," she said and began scanning for signals. At first, she was confused that she couldn't pick up anything. She broadened the parameters and found some broadcasts on a much lower band. _Old AM radio_, she thought. At this distance the signals were garbled but she was able to enhance them enough to make sense of them. She quickly realized that there were more signals than she had realized and began to sort through them. Then she froze. She quickly looked up at John Koenig.

"Commander, you should hear this." She flipped the audio to the common speaker.

"In further notice, Prime Minister Churchill addressed the country and assured all British citizens that our air attacks against German strongholds are taking their toll. We must remain resolute and strong in the face of the Nazi madness. With our American Allies and our British stubbornness we will overcome. In other news…" John Koenig signaled Sandra to cut the communication. He looked at Victor inquisitively.

"Victor, can it be? Did we go back in time to World War II?" He asked.

Victor was reading an output from the computer and also had a display screen open with some scientific articles on it. "I almost hate to say so John but I think so. I knew that there was something in the energy field that looked familiar."

"What happened?" asked the commander.

"It's the dust field. Whatever this material is has properties that not only causes energy to stop dispersing but seems to be able to warp time. On its own, nothing happens. But if a focused energy goes through it, the reaction is unpredictable."

"Time Travel? We've done a lot but not that. How do we undo it?" he asked.

"John do we want to?" the voice came from Alan Carter. "It's not exactly the world we left but it's as close to a home as we will ever get."

"Alan, we don't belong here," retorted Victor Bergman.

"Victor, we can turn ourselves over to the Allies and let them know what happened. Hell, maybe we can stop Hiroshima and Nagasaki. We can make a home where we know it. We can stop the break-away. Why not?"

Victor looked at the commander, "John, we don't much about time travel but inserting ourselves seems like a bad idea. Yes, we can help them end the war more quickly, but our interference may cause a worse situation."

"All right one thing at a time," interrupted Koenig, "Can anybody see us?"

Victor thought about it for a moment, "Well an observant person with one of the better telescopes of this era may see something that strikes them as odd. With the war in full swing, there are not a lot of effort being spent on star gazing."

"Okay. That gives us some time. My next question is shouldn't this time have their own moon? Where is that? Are we in danger of colliding with it?"

Victor and Kano hesitated and finally Kano spoke up, "no John, there is no other Moon. We think the Moon from this time and ours switched places. The WW2 Moon is in whatever part of the universe we were when the switch happened and in our time, whenever that may be."

"How is that even possible?" John Koenig demanded. They had experienced some remarkable things but this seemed beyond them all.

"We don't understand this dust but our Moon is now covered in it. The computer has found another source of this mineral on the surface of Earth and it appears that someone is sending an old style radar signal through it. While that does not sound like much, I think it caused this switch and is holding us in this time. We may have to go down and find the source and stop it."

"But why?" this time is was Paul protesting. "We can live here. It is home if in another time. John, you have been looking for a place to settle. This is it!"

"John, we can't change our history. We don't know what that will do," Victor seemed to have an intuition about the universe that most others did not. But the opportunity to find a home, finally, was tempting.

"Victor, we don't even know if we can go back. What if we stayed here through the war and made ourselves known afterwards. We can jump start the Apollo program and stop the break away. We don't know what the consequences will be but we know our fate and we know the Earth will not fare well because of it." John looked at the elder scientist almost defiantly.

Victor was about to respond when a crewman suddenly screamed and collapsed.

Koenig grabbed his Commlock and hit the emergency button. "Doctor Russell to the command center. Medical Emergency,"

John and Helena looked over the crewman in the medical center. He was attached to several monitors and Doctor Russell was carefully reviewing his statistics. Victor Bergman was there as well.

"John, it looks like he is out of synch with his surroundings. He should be okay for now but the longer he stays here the worse it will get."

John looked at the Doctor. He felt every loss on Moonbase Alpha since the break away and did not want to lose another life that he was responsible for.

"John, there is more. It is not just him. It's all of us. I checked a few other crew members out and everybody is showing some sign of being out of synch and it is slowly getting worst. We have maybe two months before it is wide spread. "

Victor looked at the commander. "I think that answers the question, John. We have to go back."

"I know Victor. But how?"

"My best guess is that if we can stop the beam that is holding the Moon in place that we will go back. We need to down and find the source."

John almost smiled, "So our plan is to take an Eagle down into the middle of Nazi Germany to find a radar source that we don't know anything about. Why didn't you say it was going to easy?" With that he headed back to his office to try and come up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the emergency tunnel, Hogan briefed his men.

"Carter, London has sent us whatever they have on Television sets. Have you ever seen one?" asked the Colonel.

"Well, the hardware store had one. The picture was kind of fuzzy." answered the sergeant.

"Yeah, I don't know if they'll ever catch on." Said Kinch. "Too hard to get a clear image out of."

"Either way, Carter you need to look like an expert. The good news is that they don't have anyone that knows any better but they are scientist and will figure out if you are bluffing pretty quickly."

"Oh colonel," interjected Kinchloe. "We did get the 'supplies' from the Krauts. A bunch of rotten wood with some rusty nails."

"Not a surprise," muttered Hogan. "See if anything is savageable and we'll use it for tunnel support."

"Okay, Carter when they call for you, see if you can figure out what they are doing and get some picture. We have a minature camera for you to take. Delay as much as you can but go ahead and finish the work if needed. We need you back to help blow this thing up once we understand what it is." The men expressed their delight at that idea around the tunnel.

"Krauts coming!" yelled the lookout up top from the Barrack. They quickly bolted up the ladder and closed the entrance.

"Raus, Raus mit Euch!" yelled the portly Sargeant as he stepped into the barrack and turned on the light. Roll call was a daily event but it never got easier for the POWs. He could have sworn he was movement from one of the bunks, almost as if it were closing. He, once again, chose to ignore it.

For most prisoners, Roll Call was annoying and reminded them that they were no longer in control of their own fates. For Hogan's men, they often had spent much of the night conducting sabotage or collecting downed pilots. Hogan was thankful that Klink never insisted on a full-time dedicated work detail or they would never be able to keep up. Klink was not exactly a pillar of goodliness but Hogan knew there were much worse in the Third Reich.

"C'mon, Shultz, just 5 more minutes," complained Hogan. Hogan had an unusual knack for subterfuge which included not being to submissive to the people he was trying to fool. He made every effort to appear mostly submissive and defeated but knew that if he did not show at least token resistance on occasion, it would almost be more suspicious than a full-on uprising.

"Colonel, please get outside. It is cold and the Kommandent is in no mood for monkey business," implored Shultz. Hogan just gave him a sideways smile and walked outside.

The members of the barracks lined up in their usual order. Shultz counted the men out loud finishing with "…neunzehn, zwanzig," and breathed a sigh of relief when the number was correct. Hans Shultz was actually not a dim-witted person. He has been a successful and even decorated soldier in World War 1, and afterwards ran a very profitable toy company despite the economy caused by the Treaty of Versailles. Along with many Germans, he had been relieved when Hitler came to power and started to stabilize things but quickly disenchanted as the rhetoric became more and more hateful and singled out individuals as the cause for the harm to Germany. When the war started, he had tried to stay out of it but Nazi Germany needed every able-bodied man which, in his case, meant could hold a rifle and stand. Shultz had not shirked his duty. He has a German and, besides, had a large family that could have come to harm if he had refused. During his time at Stalag 13 he had seen many peculiar things from the prisoners. At first, he had thought of reporting them but realized that would just focus attention on him. He truly desired to survive the war and move on.

"Report," yelled Colonel Klink. He strutted in as he always did with his riding crop tucked under his arm.

"All present and accounted for!" answered a relieved Shultz with enthusiasm.

"All right, dismissed. Sergeant Carter, came with me." Klink turned away and began to walk back to his office fully expecting the Sergeant to follow.

"Just a minute, sir," called out Hogan. He knew what this was but wanted to protect his bomb maker as best he could. "According to the Geneva Convention, the senior POW shall be in attendance at all interrogations."

"This is not an interrogation. Sergeant Carter will be assisting us we agreed," answered Klink.

"But the supplies we got were terrible!" protested Hogan.

"They are the best we have for enemies of the state, Hogan. The Third Reich has kept its word. Keep yours!" Hogan did his best not to roll his eyes. He watched as Carter went off knowing there wasn't really any more he could do. Andrew Carter was not always the quickest of thinkers but he did have an ability to get out of situations like this unscathed.

As he turned to go back into the barracks, he was intercepted by Kinch. _Oh boy_, he thought, _why do I think that London has something else for us?_

"Colonel, London wants us to reconnoiter a new factory tonight. They are worried the Germans may be ramping up their arms production. "

"Really, now?" asked Hogan. He stopped himself knowing that the war was in full gear and if they were to be victorious, every man had to go above and beyond. "All right, we'll go out tonight. Newkirk, LeBau me and you Kinch. Sorry, we're down a man." Kinch was perfectly capable of the mission but if he were caught, there was no passing for a German.

"Yes sir," answered the Sergeant. "We'll be ready right after evening lights out."

Sargeant Carter walked with the German guards to a transportation truck. He was nervous and did not know what to expect. As he climbed into the back of the truck, he saw there in front of him an RCA television set. He had just barely had a change to review the information the London had sent. The device looked clumsy to him and he wished to simply go back to building bombs.

"So American, you know about these Fernsehen." The German guard who was with him was a chatty type. "Another sign of American Decadence. Ironic that we will use this to defeat the Allied forces once and for all, huh" He laughed and slapped Carter on the back. Carter just looked at the TV set and hoped he could turn it on.

Back at the camp, the four men met in the tunnel after lights out and donned their black out outfits. Black pants, shirts, cap and oil to darken their faces. Hogan pulled down a map of the area and looked over the area in question.

"A quick look around and report back to London," he said. "Let's go."

The men exited the tree stump and sneaked past the searchlights. They had learned the timing the guards used and got past them fairly easily. The location was about 2 miles away and the made quick work of covering the terrain. Hogan knew they were passing an old mining complex and this was a fairly sparse section near Hammelburg. He suddenly heard the sound of airplanes overhead and took cover. The sound told him that it was a squadron of heavier planes flying low. _Bombers. Allied Bombers_, he realized. _Go get 'em boys!_ He thought to himself. There was also another sound thought sounded off but he did not have time to ponder it.

The team got close to the parameter of the factory. It didn't appear that impressive. Hogan noted that it was fairly well hidden and a bombing strike would be difficult. He motioned for the men to move in a little closer to look at the construction of the building. If they were going to blow it, they had to know how much and where to place the charges. They moved up a bit and suddenly they were movement behind them.

"Nicht Bewegen!" yelled a German soldier behind them. Hogan grimaced at his mistake. This was either a trap or the Kraut had gotten lucky. Either way, there was not a clear path on how to get out of this. He help onto his pistol ready to turn and fire and hope for the best. He know he was at a severe disadvantage. He took a deep breath, and spun.

All of a sudden, he saw a flash of light and two Germans fell. It turned out that he was not alone and even if he had surprised the first one, the second would have gotten for sure. All of the men now turned and saw three men in odd clothing standing in front of them. It almost looked like civilian attire but nothing that Hogan had seen before. They were holding…something. At first glance he assumed it was a pistol but it almost looked more like a hand iron. All three were pointing them in the direction of the POWs as if these devices could hold them at bay.

The most elder of the group stepped forward slightly and said, "Colonel Hogan? My name is John Koenig. We need to talk"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: First of all I have realized that the there is another story called "New Moon over Bajor" written by Qtelatino1 which is a Star Trek:DS9/Space 1999 cross-over. I did not intent to steal the concept of their title. This is a nice piece of writing that I would recommend you read if you have the chance. _

_I have found that I am struggling a bit with the tone of Space 1999 and Hogan's Heroes. The first one I wrote was a Star Trek/BSG crossover which are both adventure stories at their core. I have seen some very good Star Trek/Hogan's Heroes cross-overs but if I think about it, Star Trek is an adventure series with some comedy and Hogan's Heroes was a Comedy series with some adventure. Space 1999 was a very much more a mind-bending series with some adventure and very little comedy very typical of the 70s'. Oh well, we've come this far. Let's see where it goes._

Commander John Koenig, Allen, Victor Bergeman, Helena Russell and Allen Carter converged in the commander's office. The had closed the doors to discuss next steps. John knew that there was excitement among that residents of Alpha upon seeing earth. He asked people to be patience for now as they determined next steps. He knew that he had to tell them the bad news eventually, but he wanted a plan of action first.

"So how do get to the surface without being seen?" Asked Koenig somewhat rhetorically, "The only thing we have to get to the surface are Eagles and they are 30 meters long. Not exactly subtle "

"No," answered Alan, "but war is a messy business. There has to be a way to conceal our landing." Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment.

"What do we know about that area, Victor?" Asked the Commander.

"Well it is deep in Nazi controlled territory. The Germans had built several manufacturing centers in that area since it was somewhat removed from allied bombing range, not that they did'nt send out sorties anyway. Kano did pull what historical records we have. Hammelburg is the closest town, fairly unremarkable. There is a POW camp in the area. Stalag 13 if I remember correctly."

"A POW camp. Even better," muttered Paul Morrow. "Maybe priority one should be to stay away from that."

"Maybe not," answered Dr. Bergman. He was reading through the report of the area that computer had generated and something caught his eye.

"What do you mean, Victor?" asked Koenig. John had learned long ago to trust the instincts of the Doctor. Victor was not evenly technically a member of the service as shown by the lack of section color on his left sleeve. But his value in many cases far exceeded those who had signed up formally.

"There is something not right about these reports. The camp is run by Colonel Wilhelm Klink, a World War I fighter pilot with a less than stellar record. We was injured which took him off flight duty. He managed to get promoted to Colonel because of family ties but was never held in high regard. More of an administrator than a warrior. There are two very peculiar items here. When the Camp was liberated in 1945, there were no signs of some of the more egregious mistreatment seen at other camps. Even more striking is he had a record of no escapes. He had political enemies within the Luftwaffe but his perfect record shielded him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Asked Alan.

"I am not sure but escapes were fairly common from other Stalags. Allied soldiers were trained to resist and escape to join the battle. And Klink does not strike as the kind of man who would buck that trend."

Koenig thought for a moment pulled out his CommLock. "Kano, find everything the computer has on Stalag 13 in Hammelburg, Germany."

"John, there is another matter to discuss. I have been doing some more projections on the dust and how has affected us. This time period's moon has most likely taken over our place in whatever space we were in. That means it will be leaving the dust cloud in 4 days. Once that happens, I am not sure that we will switch back even if we do disable power source on Earth." Victor paused to work up the energy to break even more bad news. "The other issue is that most likely anybody on the surface would be left behind when the link is broken."

"Just what I was hoping for, Victor, another deadline." Just then Kano walked in with the report. "The print out you asked for, Commander. There is something interesting here." He turned to leave when Paul Morrow stopped him.

"Kano, can you see what information we have on allied bombing missions around this time?"

"Sure," said Kano and left the office.

The Commander looked through the reports and started when he came across an unexpected entry.

"Well this is interesting. Stalag 13 was not just a POW but an allied espionage center for sabotage and safe passage out of Germany," said John Koenig calmly.

"What?!" responded Alan. He had enough military background to understand what an undertaking that would be.

"Yes," began John. "Colonel Robert Hogan was a very successful commander of a bomber squadron from the America Air Corps flying out of England. He was known for cunning and the ability to read and anticipate his enemy. His sorties were so successful that the Luftwaffe actually assigned a task force to specifically study him and capture him. The Germans were successful and Hogan was shot down and taken prisoner. At that time, Stalag 13 was still being built and prisoners were assigned to a work detail to complete the construction. According to the debrief that Hogan gave after he was liberated, he had originally sought to escape and rejoin the fight when he recognized that Colonel Klink was disengaged and easily manipulated. He then made a critical decision that changed the course of the war in that area: instead of escaping, he began to build an espionage rink within the heart of Nazi Germany."

"Wow," said Paul Morrow. "What do we know about it?"

"It's a bit sketchy. He was able to have a tunnel network built and established contact with the local resistance. He somehow got a working radio and contacted London. They agreed to his plan and Papa Bear was born."

"Papa Bear?" asked Victor.

"The code name for the operation."

"That's very interesting," said Paul, "but how does that help us?"

"Victor, we can't leave someone on the surface to destroy the energy source. We could just blast it with an Eagle but that probably leave a bit of an impression. We need someone to blow this up for us. This is what they do."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Alan Carter.

"No, I am serious. The records are a bit sketchy but there is report of a reconnaissance mission they executed tonight. We actually know exactly where they will be and when. Let's tell them what we need."

"The whole truth?" asked Victor. "They won't believe us."

"The whole truth. Otherwise they will not trust us."

There was a pause in the room. Many of them had seen classic science fiction movies where you always kept the future a secret. This was as a new approach.

"I know what you are thinking. But right now, we are orbiting an earth which all of a sudden has a moon with a space station on it that should not be here. Sooner or later, somebody is going to point telescope at us and see something wrong. They will orbit the moon and spot our base. I think we better off having a conversation with an isolated POW that could not verify anything versus what discovering moonbase Alpha would mean."

"All right John, but the question is still how do we get down there?"

Paul Morrow looked up from the new reports from Computer. "John, I have an idea. There is a bombing mission flying over that area this evening. I think we can drop in over them and then use the noise to hide a descent into that abandoned mine. We can block their radar and but obviously they will be able to see us. If Alan times it right, we should get lost in the confusion."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Paul," answered Alan. "There is still a question. We don't exactly have camos onboard. "

"I know," said John. "Do you all have any civis that might work?"

Corporal Schmidt and Private von Bergen were patrolling the woods. It was quiet which was expected this deep in German territory. They only reason they were nervous is that the area was known for sabotage. The SS was very concerned and expressed their deep displeasure about all the losses. These never ended well for the soldiers on the ground so they were anxious to make sure there was nothing in the patrol area.

As the walked, a group of airplanes flew overhead. _Amerikaner!_ He thought to himself as he ducked sub-consciously. The American bombers would have been idiotic to attack a couple of lone German soldiers, but it was intimidating to think about the firepower they held. The bombers flew past them over them without incident. Schmidt and von Bergen took a breath when the saw something drop down behind the bombers. It looked like something fell into the old mine up ahead but there was no explosion and it actually slowed down as it got close. It did not land like an airplane . It just settled down. Neither soldier had ever seen an aircraft land like that before. It was about as big as a bomber but in the dark, looked nothing like one. The two German soldiers looked at each other and started to walk towards it.

Without a word being spoken, they walked through the woods and saw a building up ahead_. It looks like a factory,_ thought Schmidt. He suspected that it might be a German facility. Many of them were being concealed these days to avoid sabotage. Both soldiers knew that it was in their best interest to stay silent about it. Suddenly Schmidt, froze. In the woods ahead of them, he saw 4 people dressed all in black and looking at the hidden factory. Schmidt's pulse raced as he realized that he may have found the saboteurs. Maybe this was Papa Bear. He knew that he could be a hero and that these enemies of the state could bring him fame and promotion. He also knew that they would kill him to avoid capture.

He looked at von Bergen and motioned for him to flank the obvious spies. Gathering his courage, he pointed his rifle at the men and shouted, " Nicht Bewegen!" He did not know if they spoke German but hoped his surprise would be enough. All four men froze. He could see they carried pistols so readied himself for a response. He realized that these men knew that being captured would carry a long state of torture and would most likely resist. Schmidt had been lucky. He had not had to kill anyone yet. He feared that might change today.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and spun. Three men in strange clothes came forward. They were holding…something… in their hands. He tried to shoot but a bright light came out of the stranger's hand. He felt himself fall and lose his ability to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young Private fall as well. Just as he was losing consciousness he heard in English "Colonel Hogan? My name is John Koenig. We need to talk." _My English teacher would have been proud that he understood that much_ was the last thought Corporal Schmidt had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Andrew Carter rode in silence in the back of the transport truck with the German guards. They spoke with each other about women, beer and was escapades that probably never happened. The most difficult task for Carter was not letting them know he spoke fluent German. The guards would probably imagine that he would have picked up some basic phrases in his time at Stalag 13 but allied prisoners as a rule did not go out of their way to study German genders and past tenses.

The truck started to slow down and came to a halt. The chatty guard from before looked at Carter and said, "we are here. Let's see what your American 'ingenuity' can do for you now. Maybe if you fail, the Herr Doktor will let me shoot you." He laughed at his own joke and motioned the American sergeant to get out.

Carter stepped out and looked around. It was still dark and cold. Carter tried to run through what he had read about the television sets and realized in horror that he had forgotten most of it. He looked up and saw the German scientist approaching him with Luftwaffe soldiers escorting him.

"Sergeant Carter, that you for joining us. Let see if we have what you need." Carter looked over and two Germans began to pull the television set out of the back of the truck and bring it to a tent near the radar truck. He also saw that there was a generator nearby that would most likely power the set. Carter also noticed that there were cables and tools nearby.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked the Doctor. Carter looked around and tried to figure out how to stall. He sent to the back of the television and looked at the connection points. He knew that it was designed to have an antenn attached to receive a signal through the air, not that much different than a radio. In this case, he would need to connect it to the radar truck somehow. He suddenly had a flash of recollection from the television literature and looked at the German Scientist with a concerned look.

"Dr. Weibman, we will need a signal from the Radar truck of 55.25 Megahertz. Can you provide that?" He asked hoping that the answer is no.

"Sergeant we anticipated this request and have brought in an oscillator to make the adjustments." Carter's heart sank as he tried to come up with the next stall.

"Are the any over the air signals that could interfere with us?" He asked.

"No Sergeant, there are no television broadcasts in this area. We have made sure of that." The German looked at the sergeant somewhat bemused that he was stalling so obviously. He did not know if this was out of loyalty to his country or ignorance. He decided to let him complete his attempts.

"Very good, Dr. Weibman," answered Andrew. He walked over the equipment and begin to study it. Screwdrivers, wire cutters and strippers, pliers, pretty much everything he would need. That is, if he knew what he was doing. He picked up the coil of wire and shook his head vehemently,

"Dr. Weibman, this cable is much too thin. We will have to get some thicker wire before this will work." He hoped that would require a trip back to base, but the doctor simply picked up the coil to show a thicker gauge coin underneath. Carter slowly panicked internally as he ran out of ideas. He then remembered his orders from the Colonel that if he had to make it work, go ahead.

He picked up a screwdriver and loosened the screws on the back of the set. He picked up the thicker gauge wire (it would look odd if he used the original one) and cut off one end. He stripped the two leads and connected them to the television set. _Not really that different than wiring a detonator_, he thought. He began to walk towards the radar truck when a guard stepped in front of him.

"Wohin gehts du!?" he called. Carter tried to look confused and looked to Weibman. Weibman looked at the guard and said "Rühig. Warte auf er fertig ist." The German guard stepped back with a look of disgust. Carter became highly concerned what they planned on doing to him once he was "done".

"Sergeant, we will attach on our end. Please prepare to received a signal." One of the German guards walked over to the wires and began to unroll it out to the radar truck.

"55.25 Megahertz," Carter reminded him and then asked himself why. He walked over the set and realized that he didn't know how to turn it on. He looked in desperation at the knobs and pushed and pulled a few with no effect. He then saw that the set was not plugged in. He then realized there was an actual issue. The television was actually an American set that the Germans had gotten ahold of somewhere. The electrical plug was an American style set but the power outlet was German. That also meant the voltage was probably wrong as well. He was ready to plug it in and let the set blow out from excess voltage when the doctor came back yet again.

"Oh Sergeant, there is a transformer over there. Please use that to plug in."

Carter sighed and went to the transformer. He plugged the set in and went back to the controls. One knob pulled out and that caused the set to come on. He knew that 55.25 Megahertz was channel 2 so, seeing no other options, he turned it to that. It took a while for the set to warm up but slowly a picture emerged. It was still somewhat fuzzy but he realized that he was making out the landscape around him. This actually seemed to be working. He then noticed some movement and realized in astonishment that this was a bomber squadron. It was hard to make out, but someone experienced with the terrain could make out where they were. With no one looking, he pulled out his miniature camera and took a picture. The image continued to report on the bomber squadron moving across the landscape. But then there was something else. At first, he thought a bomber had crashed since it was about the same size but instead it seemed to fall in a controlled way. The picture was still hard to make out but the strange craft looked nothing like an airplane. He dropped into a large hole of some sort. Carter started when he heard the Germans come back.

"Did it work?" asked the German scientist.

"It did, look," said Carter. He got nervous that they may want to clean up some loose ends so he quickly added, "but that picture is bad. Do you want me to make it better?"

He was happy to see that the bombers and the weird falling vehicle were no longer on the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Heroes and Alphans stared at each for a moment. Colonel Hogan was trying to figure out how much of a threat these three men were. This John Koenig seemed to speak American English but was holding, something, that Koenig seemed to think was a weapon. It would be almost laughable if not for the two dead German soldiers who almost took out Hogan's group. He also thought that Koenig was a notoriously German sounding name. "King" no less. But many loyal Americans had ancestry back to this country. Well, Koenig seemed to have the drop on them, so Hogan decided to let him be in control; for now.

"Okay talk," is all he said.

"Colonel, this is going to sound very strange. We know that you and your men are running an espionage ring out of Stalag 13. We are in desperate need of your help," Koenig decided to work into the more fantastical parts of his story slowly.

Hogan looked at the device in Koenig's hand. "Is that a weapon?" he asked gesturing towards it. Koenig looked down and at his two companions.

"Yes," he answered and lowered it. Alan and Paul followed suit. They were slightly nervous about how the American POWs would react but understood that they had to build trust. Hogan made note of the move and did not raise his pistol in response. The others in his team followed his lead.

"That a gun? It looks like you killed these Germans and saved out bacon," he said.

"They're not dead but unconscious," said Alan. "They'll have a nasty headache when they wake up though."

"Aussie?" asked Kinch. He had an extraordinary ear for accents. "What are you doing here? I thought the Japs had enough for you to deal with."

"Long story. It might be easiest if we took you to the Eagle and showed you what is going on. It's over there in an abandoned mining," said Koening.

"What's an Eagle?" asked Newkirk. This whole sounded like a grand con to him.

"It's how we flew in." answered the commander.

"You flew in?" said a shocked Hogan. "How the hell did you land?" He knew that any aircraft trying to land would be met by both anti-aircraft fire and German troops on the ground. There was no way to build a run way that would conceal even a small craft from landing.

"You'll see," was all the Commander would say. He pointed in the direction of the Eagle and started to walk.

Hogan looked at this watch and tried to calculate how much time they had before roll call. It was 1am and they needed about an hour to talk back. This strange "commander" was taking them in the wrong direction. Still, this seemed like something they should check out.

"You got 30 minutes, commander. Navy I assume? Then we have to head back."

"Should be enough time," he said. The all headed towards the Eagle.

On the way, they all tried to stay quiet. It became very obvious to the POWs that these strange men were not used to trekking through the woods silently. They had a military bearing and Hogan believed they would be good in a fight but their attempts to stay silent were almost laughable_. If they don't get us all killed_, thought Hogan. They came upon an old mining pit and stopped at the ledge. Koenig waited for Hogan and looked down.

"Colonel, our ship is down there. You have no reason to trust us. Why don't you and your men go down and take a look. You'll need this." He handed Hogan a strange rectangular device with an antenna and a…small television screen? _These things are really catching on_, thought Kinchloe. "Point it at the door and push this button. It will open. You can look for yourself. Then I can try to explain."

Hogan looked at the other American and immediately thought this has to be a trap. He also realized it was extraordinarily elaborate trap and it would have been easier just to have troops here ready to capture them. Part of him felt that they should simply leave and let this go, but Hogan did not like unsolved mysteries. That trait had saved him in the Air Corps and as a POW. Something significant was going on here and he was not in control. He did not like that at all. He took a deep breath and nodded to his men. All four walked down into the pit and found…something. It was about the size of a bomber but looked nothing like an aircraft. No wings. No Propellers. It a large cone on the back that reminded Hogan of futuristic drawings of rocket ships. The Eagle itself seemed to be held together with interconnecting support struts. The center part almost seemed detachable. All of the men stared in awe for a few minutes when Hogan remembered the time. He pulled out the commlock as Koening had called it and pointed it at the door. He pushed the button Koening told him to and a door slid open. A light came out from within which the POWs automatically withdrew from but Hogan figured they were far enough out that they should be safe…safeish. A staircase lowered from the Eagle. Shrugging, Hogan and the others entered.

Everything looked futuristic. The first thing Hogan noticed was that there was a rack next to the door with more of those weapons ready for use. There was center aisle of seats and what appeared to be spacesuits hanging from the walls. _What have we walked into_, he thought and looked around. Kinch walked towards the front and found another door. He could not see how to open it. Hogan took a look and shrugged. He pointed the commlock at it again and pressed the same button and it opened. Kinchloe and Hogan entered. LeBeau and Newkirk stayed in the main area with their pistols drawn. Neither were sure how much good they would do. Hogan and Kinch took a look around the cockpit.

"These almost look like aircraft controls," said Kinchloe.

"Yeah but would you want to try and fly it?" asked Hogan. Most of the controls had no meaning to them. They suddenly heard a noise from the main cabin and saw that the door had closed. Hogan rushed over and tried the commlock but this time it had no effect. They then heard a noise from underneath the Eagle and felt that they were taking off but straight up. Hogan was shocked. He had seen a working helicopter once but nothing like this. Instinctively, all of them ran to the cockpit and watched as the ground fell away from them. All of them looked over the controls but could not decipher enough to override what was happening. The continued their ascent far above the cruising altitude for a bomber and the air began to clear. Hogan became concerned about their altitude because he knew that the air would become thinner. Fortunately, there seemed to be no issues with that at this point. He looked around in frustration with no obvious answers. The Eagle changed course slightly and Newkirk said "Sir, am I wrong or are we heading to the moon?" All four men stayed silent as the reality seemed to become more real.

On the ground, Alan Cater put away his commlock which activated the automatic return for the Eagle. He looked at John Koenig and said, "Is that really the best way to earn their trust?" He asked.

Koenig smiled. "I checked the commander handbook and 'how to convince people from the 1940's that you are from the 20th century' was not covered. Hopefully once they have seen Alpha, we can convince them to believe us. We never would have convinced them otherwise, even with the Eagle."

"How did you know he would go?" asked Paul.

"A practical, competent leader would have probably said the risk was too high. You don't get to run an underground espionage ring from a Nazi POW camp by being 'competent or practical'. I assumed that there were too many questions that had to be answered for him. Anyway, now we wait."

Just then they heard a noise and several German Soldiers stepped out of the darkness.

"Waffen runterfallen lassen! Nicht bewegen. Ihr seid Gefangene Stalag 13." The Germans moved forward. A large German sergeant seemed to be in command but he hung back just a bit.

Koening looked around and saw that there were too many to resist. He raised his hands as did Paul and Alan. Once this was done, the large German stepped forward and looked at them.

"Americans? Englander. It doesn't matter. You have just earned me a weekend pass. Danke. And don't move!" He looked to raise his refile but quickly realized he left if on the ground a few meters away. He made an exasperated sound and ran/jogged/walked quickly to get it. If not for the other soldiers, the Alphans would have simply left. Instead they were prisoners. All of their equipment was removed and they were marched into a transport truck.

"Now what do we do," was all Koenig could think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andrew Carter climbed back into the truck with the German guards. Dr. Weibman had decided he wanted to examine the work that Carter did before they made any further adjustments. They had all been in awe at what they saw. Carter could only imagine the advantage this could give the Nazis if they were able to get this working at a larger scale. It seemed impossible to believe that they had this type of technology. Andrew knew one thing for sure. He wanted blow it up. He looked around and did not see anything obvious to make a bomb out of. It would be hard to make with his two German "friends" in any event.

The two German guards sat across from one another not paying particular attention to the American Sergeant. Carter knew that he did not present an imposing figure usually; little did the guards know that he had imitated one of the most feared men on the planet and brought High ranking German officers to the verge of tears.

Suddenly the flap leading into the driver's cabin opened and the guard there yelled, "Stalag dreizehn berichtet, sie haben neue Gefangene in der Nähe gefunden. Wir fahren dahin sie abzuholen."

_Wonderful new prisoners_, thought Carter. It was always a little tricky to bring in new prisoners. They had to be careful about spies or worse, just soldiers who were careless and could say the wrong thing. Klink was no mastermind but he would take action if he realized what was happening. They drove a bit and pulled into a clearing. He recognized some of the soldiers as guards from Stalag 13. He realized that they must have been on patrol and stumbled on somebody.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," he said to the guards.

They looked irritated and said "you wait. Dummkopf."

Carter begin to dance in his seat as agitated as he could make out. "I really have to go. Please. Bitte. I don't want to mess up your truck."

They looked at each other and decided that riding the rest of the way with that particular smell would not be fun.

"You no run," said the one and pointed his rifle at him. Carter stepped out of the truck and looked over at a group of men. Schultz was there along with three men he did not recognize. They did not seem to in uniforms and their clothes were odd. There was a collection on strange devices piled away from them and they were being searched. Schultz seemed gleeful, most likely because he thought he could get a weekend pass and visit his favorite Gasthof. Schultz was married, perhaps not so happily, but the large German was known to be friendly with local Fräulein.

"You go!," said the guard pushing him. Carter figured this was as much as he could figure out for now and turned and said. "You know I am too nervous now. Maybe later." He turned around and walked back to the truck. A highly agitated armed German followed him.

He climbed back into the truck and waited for the three strangers to join him. As he did he whispered, "name, rank and serial number."

"That should be interesting," the younger blonde man said to the other two. The older of the two men give him a glance that Carter had received from Colonel Hogan many times. He knew it meant to shut up.

The truck pulled up to a barbed wire encampment. The main gate opened and they drove in. The older of the men had a look of realization on his face.

"Sergeant, will they try and get the senior POW when we show up?"

Carter gulped. He had not thought about that and was shocked that this stranger seemed to understand that.

"Yes, normally."

The other man with the mustache answered, "That is going to be a problem. We can't let them realize he is not there."

Carter was still perplexed. These strangers had a lot more information than they should. He was also slowly going into a state of panic. The back flap was opened and guards gestured for them to climb out. They lined up and a overly pompous German offices with a riding crop and monocle walked out.

"I am Colonel Klink the commanding offices of Stalag 13," he said in fluent English with an educated tone. Even with that, he sounded like a bafoon, was all Alan Carter could think. "I will have you know that there has never been an escape from Stalag 13 and that will not change tonight." He turned to the large German guard, "Shultz get Colonel Hogan so we can begin to process these men."

The three strangers looked at each other. To Carter it looked like the older strange was assessing this German Colonel. The Nazis had a well earned reputation for brutality but Carter knew Klink tended to stay within fairly reasonable bounds for behavior. The strangers looked at each other and the older one shrugged.

"Colonel," he said addressing the German commander. Klink turned and said, "what is it?"

And then the stranger punched him in the face. Klink fell to the ground with a look of shock. Much to the everybody's surprise none of the guards reacted immediately. He stood still for a moment waiting to be jumped or otherwise attacked.

"Shultz take this man to the cooler! Take the others with him. Will process them in the morning."

Klink's anger shook the guards our of the stupor and they grabbed the new POWs. Carter was left alone to go back to his barracks. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew one thing. These strangers had saved the colonel and the scout team. At least for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Eagle continued to climb higher than any of the Heroes had been before. Hogan desperately looked around for some type of control. Kinchloe out of desperation tried to move the joy stick but it was locked into place. LeBeau and Newkirk looked around the larger cabin looking for some sort of out. They found what looked like spacesuits that they had seen in the movies. The also found a holder with the odd-looking pistols the strangers on the planet had carried. Hogan cursed himself repeatedly that he had fallen into this trap although he had to admit this wasn't exactly covered in basic training.

"Any ideas?" he said still looking around. The found that the door between the cockpit and the main cabinet would open with the strange device Koenig had given him but that was it.

"No Guvn'r," said Newkirk. "I ain't never seen anything like it."

"Que diable se passe-t-il?" shouted LeBeau. "These Krauts are mad!"

"Colonel, have you noticed the Moon is getting bigger?" They all looked out of the front window and noticed the same think. _How fast are we going?_ Wondered Hogan.

Hogan shook his head. "Doubt the Germans could pull this off." He stated matter of fact. "We would be dead or in chains if this was them."

Suddenly one of the TV screens on the wall lit up. A young Asian woman should up on the screen. _Are the Japs involved_, thought Hogan?

"Colonel Hogan?" she asked. The men were surprised that she had a vaguely British accent. Most of them had not met many Asians and were used to the stereotypes on TV. She wore a very odd outfit that seemed to be a uniform but was not suited for battle at all. It was off-white with a yellow sleeve. Hogan also noticed that the background seemed to be brightly lit as well. Hardly a command center, was his first impression.

"Who? We are just hunters who got lost," he said as innocently as he could.

The young Asian woman smiled slightly. "Colonel, my name is Sandra Benes. I am the acting operations lead for Moonbase Alpha. Commander Koenig felt the best way for you to understand our situation was to visit us. You will be arriving shortly. Please make yourself comfortable. We will meet you there."

Hogan again was surprised as he realized this Asian woman who spoke fluent English was in command. The idea of an Asian in charge shocked him but a woman? How was that even possible. The second part of what she said actually worried him more. If they were to fly for some time, getting to the base for roll call was a problem. He knew his team was resourceful but it would be asking a lot for them to cover for four missing POWs at the next roll call.

He turned to the screen and tried to figure out how to approach it. He put on his best smile and looked at the screen. He hoped she could see him as well. "So, Sandra is it? It is delightful to see a beautiful woman such as yourself in charge."

Despite herself Sandra felt Hogan's charm even though he was still thousands of miles away; however, she had read enough of Hogan's file to know that he was a master of manipulation and that he was trying to take control of the situation. Women of the era seemed particularly drawn to him. Sandra understood why. She wondered what would happen if he ran into a woman who did not favor men. In the 1940's that would not have been made known but certainly was as real then as it was in her time.

She simply smiled and said, "Colonel, we will see you in a bit."

The POWs could only watch as the moon grew larger and larger. Soon they began to see a construction on the moon. It was large and almost appeared to be a circular city. As the grew closer, they souls see some type of offshoots that were attached to the larger structure. The felt the Eagle slow down as the approached and the experienced Army pilots realized that they were heading towards a circle pad with attached to one of the outshoots. They were somewhat unnerved as the Eagle slowed well below what they knew to be a safe landing speed. The Eagle came to a smooth landing on a circular pad. Hogan and his men waited to see what would happen next. What they did not see was the airlock tube extending to the Eagle. They did hear the soft "thump" as it connected to the utility vehicle and started as they saw the exterior doors. Instinctively they pulled out their revolvers and took cover as best the could. They glanced out into the new corridor and saw that tube now extended out into a larger complex. At the end of the tube stood Sandra Benes, an elderly, balding gentlemen, and two larger younger individuals with purple sleeves carrying the strange weapons they had seen.

"Colonel Hogan, my name is Sandra Benes. I am here with Professor Victor Bergman and Doctor Helena Russell. We mean you no harm. Can you come out?"

Hogan looked at this team and realized he probably didn't have much choice. Still he didn't like being tricked and abducted this way. Especially being tricked. He had managed to fool quite a few Germans in his time and was not used to being on the receiving end.

"Your two friends don't look particularly friendly," responded Hogan.

"Well, we know you were on an operation and we assumed you would be armed. Weapons from your time do not have a stun setting and we knew you would be cautious so we are doing the same. You can keep your guns. Can you come with us? We can explain why you are here."

Hogan looked at Kincloe, LeBeau and Newkirk. He shrugged and put his gun back in his belt and walked out. The other men followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Commander Koenig, Alan Carter and Paul Morrow sat in the bleak cell in the cooler of Stalag 13. The floor was cold and the mattress was almost intolerable. They were not sure of their next move. Koenig noted that the security in the camp was pretty ineffective. The guards ran the same routine over and over, and he figured they could work at a way to escape in pretty sure order. The problem was they didn't have the time to make it happen. Three days, thought Koenig, before the Moon would be stuck here. He wasn't sure how much after that until they all fell to the de-synchronization syndrome they have started to experience.

"Punched him, huh?" chuckled Alan. "I am surprised you didn't get shot."

"Well, Klink's record shows that he does not participate in the worst behavior of the Nazis," he sighed," still, I thought I was going to get piled on. It's almost as if the guards were kind of enjoying it. If they went looking for Hogan that was going to be an issue. Only thing I could think of," Koenig smirked at the other two Alphans. "It worked."

Suddenly there was the sound of a metal lock being opened. The door creaked and the large German Sergeant who had taken them prisoner stepped in. He was accompanied by a smaller man who seemed to be wearing gloves and a bomber jacket. The smaller man was carrying a tray with food.

"Okay back up, here is your meal," said the German in respectful English. He seemed tired and annoyed about the effort. The Alphans took a step back and watched in amazement as the large German soldier propped his rifle against the wall. The other man did not even seem to take notice of it as he did so. The smaller man stepped in and placed the tray on the small table in the room.

"Don't eat that," he whispered, "LeBeau is not here but we can get you something better in a bit. Who are you guys?" he whispered. He seemed to have a middle American accent.

"We are working with Hogan," said Koening. _Not entirely a lie_, he tried to convince himself. "We will be back in a couple of hours. I had to give him time."

"That was great when he hit the Kommandant!" exclaimed the young sergeant. "My name is Andrew Carter. We'll be back in a few," he said more quietly.

"Carter, do not congratulate this man for hitting the Kommandant. That was an afront to the German people," the large guard said sternly. Then his voice dropped. "It was a pretty good hit though," he chuckled.

The two left and Koenig Carter and Morrow looked at the "meal" that had been left. There was some meat and bread that looked like it had saw dust in it. The poked at it a bit but none of the men ate particularly much. After about an hour, they heard what appeared to be a some shuffling in the wall. Perplexed they went over the that area and suddenly one of the stones opened to reveal a tunnel. Koenig was shocked. He had read the reports about the tunnel system but this was insane. The prisoners seemed to have full access to all areas of the camp.

Andrew Carter stepped through with a tray of food that smelled markedly different than what was on the table. Fresh meat, bread and was that wine? He took a quick look to make sure there were no unexpected guards but did not seem too concerned about it. He put the tray on the bed and took off his hat.

"Boy you guys are something," he said. "Who are you?"

The Alphans looked at each other uncertainly. Finally Koenig said, "I am Commander John Koenig. We are in a secret mission that involved Colonel Hogan." He tried to leave it at that.

"Well, the Colonel didn't say anything to us." He stood pondering this information. Carter suddenly realized that he was in charge and was not sure what to do. He was worried about the Colonel and other POWs. He had to admit that this Commander had bought them some time.

"Colonel Hogan should be back by Roll Call. In the meantime, we need to find a crystal that is causing some trouble. It might be used with a radio or…"

"radar," Finished Carter. He regreted is soon as he said. "I gotta go!" he said a dove back into the tunnel. The Alphans tried to grab him but he was too fast. At least they knew somebody figured it out. Suddently they heard a loud whistle and a German yelling, "Raus, Raus, alle und sofort. Schnell!" They looked at each other. Roll Call. Did Hogan make it back?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hogan and the other heroes followed Sandra Bene, Victor Bergman and the security guards into the main complex. They found the facility to be bright and antiseptic, especially compared to the Luftstalag they had spent the last few years in. Everywhere there appeared to be electronic consoles that they could not understand. They were led to another door that opened when Sandra used one of those devices, _a commlock,_ thought Hogan. One thing that jumped out was that there were television monitors all over the place.

"I think you may have been wrong about television not catching on," chided Hogan to Kinchloe.

"You're not kidding," was his only reply. They walked into the circular compartment on the other side of the doorway. The door closed and the POWs were startled when they started to move.

"Colonel please don't worry. This is simply a transport tube to get us to our destination. We will explain everything once we get to the command center," assured Sandra with a smile.

Without much else to do, the World War 2 flyers sat quietly. All four men did assess the two security guards in case they had to take more aggressive measures. After a couple of minutes, the tube slowed to a stop. The door opened once again to a similar but different corridor than they entered. The men exited and came to an abrupt stop. In front of them was an exterior window overlooking the lunar landscape. All four men came from very different backgrounds but none had seen anything like this. A desolate but oddly beautiful view that was an obviously and notably alien surface. It was dark and the stars could be seen but did not twinkle. As the stood there, the elderly gentleman stepped forward.

"Yes, that is the surface of the moon. We have much to talk about and not a lot of time," said Dr. Bergman. "The command center is just over here." He raised his own commlock and a door opened into a large room.

The room was even brighter than the rest of the base. The center of the room was an even larger video display than they had seen before. At present, it showed the earth from overhead. Hogan quickly recognized that the area was around Hammelburg Germany and centered over Stalag 13. There were several consoles which were all laid out to view the main screen. A couple of men stood with their back to the larger viewscreen administrating a large set of controls that the men from Stalag 13 did not understand.

"Colonel, welcome to our command room," said Sandra Benes politely.

Hogan looked around and decided it was time to take control.

"Mrs. Benes, as impressive as all of this is, we both know that we are not on the moon," said the Colonel with an air of confidence he did not feel.

"Colonel, and for that matter Sergeant and our two Corporals, you have ridden here in one of our Eagles and seen for yourself the landscape outside. What else do you need?"

Colonel Hogan crossed his arms and smirked a bit. He didn't want to give any more than information than these strangers seemed to have but he remembered the time the convinced a Field Marshall that he had been flown to England from a Prisoner of War camp. He figured that with a bigger budget and organization, something this grandiose may be possible. He was impressed but the Moon? He didn't think so.

"Sandra, I have an idea," said the elderly man. He turned and looked at a black man. "Kano, can you turn off the artificial gravity in the area?"

The man gave Victor Bergman a curious look and nodded. Hogan noticed that ranks were not used among the members of the command center although he remembered the person they met in the woods being called "Commander". Kano turned and flipped a few switches. Kinchloe noticed that everyone around him seemed to bracing themselves. All of sudden everybody felt is if they were floating. They did not quite leave the ground. Newkirk flinched and suddenly lept off the floor a good foot. It was weirdly slow and when he landed it felt as if he fell into a pile of feathers. Kinchloe grabbed a chair. LeBeau's eyes opened wide and he exclaimed "Merde!" Hogan was also wide eyed trying to see how they pulled this off. After a minute, Doctor Bergman nodded at Kano who turned the artificial gravity back on. The men of Stalag 13 almost fell over as their weight returned to them.

"Does the help?" asked the balding scientist. Hogan stood silently for a moment and decided the best he could do for the moment was to play around.

"All right we are on the moon," he said. Newkirk, Kinchloe and LeBeau all looked at him not sure what to make of this. "Why are we here and what do you want?"

"Colonel why don't you and your men step into the Commander's office? I'll explain everything," answered Sandra. Hogan and his men looked as the one wall opened into a large office. They followed Sandra and Victor into the office.

Sandra looked at Victor. He was the one who typically explained the more interesting phenomena they had run into. They say down and somewhat apprehensively and Victor began to speak.

"Colonel, gentlemen, we are from your future. It is somewhat unclear exactly when for a variety of reasons but sometime after September 9, 1999. The moon from our time switched place with your moon. We need some help to get back home."

Everybody looked at each other.

"Doctor, the absurdity of the statement aside, what can we do?" Asked Sergeant Kinchloe.

"Blimey," exclaimed Corporal Newkirk, "we're prisoners of war!"

"Settle down, settle down," admonished Hogan, "at this point we may as well hear them out."

"Thank you, Colonel," said Sandra. "The exchange appears to have been triggered when the moon passed through a cloud of dust that caused a displacement. The dust has some unusual properties that caused our instrumentation to have incredible range all of a sudden. As we were evaluating it, the moon shook and we found ourselves here. This happened last night."

"We think that somewhere near your prison camp, there is a similar material. If we can remove it here, we think everything will go back to the way it was," finished Victor. "Colonel, will you help us?"

"Victor and Sandra, right?" Hogan smiled flirtatiously, "this is an incredible story but we are in the middle of a way and simple prisoners of war. I am not sure how we can help.

"Colonel, understand that we have historic records of your operation. It is incredible. What your men accomplished for the Allies played a much bigger role than most people will ever know. If we don't go back we will die. And our moonbase will be here for somebody to find. Who knows what that would mean?"

Hogan thought for a moment, "I assume you have weapons as well? I thought I saw somethat looked like a firing button in the Eagle thing. Those could really come in handy against the Nazis."

Victor smiled slightly. "Colonel I hope you understand why it may now be wise to provide those to you. There will be a time after World War 2 and who knows how this might impact the balance of power."

Hogan rolled his eyes. This whole situation was insane but he could not deny that it checked out.

"Okay we'll help," he said. "Problem is we need to get back down. How do we do that? I assume that you dropped in behind that bomber squadron last time?"

"Clever Colonel. That's right and we don't have a record of another sortie. We have another idea though. You men have parachuted before, right?"


End file.
